


Three Weeks Later

by scherryzade



Series: Paradigm Shift [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/scherryzade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weeks later, Sheppard finds Wright waiting in his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Weeks Later

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ account on [July 11th, 2009](http://scherryzade.livejournal.com/2855.html).

Wright salutes, which isn't an oddity in itself, because he hasn't quite shaken off the instinct yet, but he's radiating a kind of resolute terror.

"At ease, marine."

"Sir."

John waits a moment, and when nothing further seems forthcoming, he says, "What can I do for you, Wright?"

"Sir. Permission to speak freely, sir."

"Go ahead."

Wright continues to stare at a point some two feet above John's head.

"In your own time, kid."

"Sir." Deep breath. "You know about..." Pause.

"Yeah."

"And you know that..." Pensive frown.

"I do."

"Sir, I really didn't mean for any of this to happen-"

"Nobody ever does."

"Nossir. Sir-"

"McKay isn't still giving you a hard time, is he?" All things considered, John doesn't think this likely, but it's always possible Rodney thinks that destroying Wright's life would be a good way to distract attention from - stuff.

"Oh, nossir. Dr. McKay's been-" Pause, pensive frown. "-fine about all of this. Huh."

Oh, God, this is not the time for independent thinking. "So what's the problem, Tom?"

"Um, it's about Specialist Dex, sir?"

~~~ 


End file.
